finalfantasyextrafandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Black
Oliver Black is an enigmatic young man who mostly keeps to himself, but has been serving under a man named Thales ever since he was apprenticed to him at a young age. Attributes Personality Ollie can come off as cold and haughty to some people, but he does have a heart of gold. He is also shown to be shy around girls, especially when around Shirayuri Konohana - a girl who he is assigned to guard by Thales. He even does the speaking for her half of the time, as he can understand her foreign language better than anyone else. Appearance The main color schemes for Ollie's main attire are in dark shades of blue and violet. The attire consists of an off-white tunic with a dark blue vest worn over it, a pair of tight black leather trousers, black leather long boots with thick little heels at the soles, a blue-purple blazer, a sometimes a midnight blue cloak. He also wears a pair of rimless glasses over his eyes due to a sitgmatism he suffered at an early age. Skills Biology Studies A brief synopsis of your character's performance in this field (optional). *Item *Item *Item --- feel free to add more. (Be reasonable about the amount, please). Daily Life *Tailoring - He is skilled at knitting and sewing some dolls together. This is one of the secrets he keeps from everyone, though. *Riding - Ollie is one of the most expert equestrians in Granea, having learned the importance of riding from his father. *Izakamian Language - Since being with Shira, Ollie can understand some form of her country's foreign language. Physical Combat *Marksmanship - Ollie can be quite a shot with a handgun, as he thinks it can't hurt to be prepared to use a manual weapon as a last resort. This helps him become the marksman of the group when magic fails. Magecraft *Scribe - Learning from Shira, Ollie can learn some oriental art of paper folding. *Translator - Ollie is somewhat superior to other bookmages in the arts of translation. *Reader - Unlike fellow biologist Shira - who excels in scribing, Ollie is more gifted in the works of reading, though still nowhere near as good as Sulsaga. His main level of expertise is fire and dark magic as well as hindering many a target so he can take clearer shots. Other *Miscellaneous Skill *Miscellaneous Skill --- Feel free to list more. Equipment Fomalhaut This fine-looking weapon is ten-barreled handgun, which was passed down to him by his father as it had gained fame during the 10-Year War. The gun and many bullets (so as long as they fit) are stored in a black leather holster that is strapped to his right leg. Carrying Bag This back bag mainly carries various notebooks which contain his research during his travels. Nothing major. History Oliver was born into a lower class household and has spent most of his childhood on a farm tending to the horses where he started horseback riding on a tender age of 10. His father has served alongside a man named Thales during the 10-Year War that has ravaged Granea. His mother, Odile, was one of the war prisoners rescued by Thales and an Izakamian man and got her revenge against the soldiers who tormented her a few weeks after her liberation by burning them all to ash with her bookmagic - magic of which most would consider a darker element. At the same time, their baby son was under the care of his paternal grandparents. Odile has told no one of her vengeance, not even her husband and son. His father soon died during the war and young Oliver was left to care for her - learning some basic cooking while finding free time on the backs of their horses. He also became a skilled tailor, having one time knitted an enormous quilt for just the two of them. The loss coupled with stress has shaped him into a stern young man who rarely lets emotions get the best of him, and has become an apprentice to Thales for the last four years since his mother's disappearance. He is currently assigned to guard a half-Izakamian girl named Shirayuri Konohana, who is actually the daughter of King Tsukuyomi. The two currently travel around the world while the search but as his mother's disappearance never left his mind, he hoped that their current travels would someday help him find her. Relationships *Shirayuri Konohana: *Adrian Tarrance: Related Links Characters | Main Party | Zedanni